The invention provides an improved design for securing personal objects such as a bicycle or other personal objects such as a portable computer. Prior art bicycle locks typically are made of metal and generally have a large inflexible U shape which are bulky in size. Further, prior art bicycle locks generally require a key to both lock and unlock the lock. Another disadvantage to prior art bicycle locks is that they require two hands to operate the lock. Yet another disadvantage to prior art bicycle locks is that they are not adjustable in size to accommodate the object to be secured. Thus an improved bicycle lock is desired which overcomes the above described disadvantages.
The invention further provides an improved design for a push button cylinder lock. Prior art cylinder locks are typically susceptible to attack by saws, and by rapping or banging the lock with an object in order to unseat the pins. A further disadvantage to prior art cylinder locks is that the locking bar rotates. This rotation makes it more difficult to interface with a secondary component. Thus an improved push button cylinder lock is desired which overcomes the above described disadvantages.